do i know you?
by the-liar-is-among-us
Summary: House wasn't the only doctor at the rehab unit. house and ? smalll spoliers for season 6 i think.  And i know it's short but i'll update reall soon so give it a try! x
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya. This idea came into my head during maths yesterday and I thought id post it to see what you guys thought. I've been reading house fanfic for a while and noticed a distinct lack of a certain paring so I thought I'd give it a try. Sorry for any spelling grammar mistakes I was in a rush to post it. Hope you enjoy and please review! **

**Summary: House wasn't the only Doctor at the rehab unit.**

**Chapter 1:**

Eyes screwed shut; lips pressed tightly together, face crumpled in agony. Arms appear to be locked to the bed, as do his legs. His thigh hurts desperately. He has never wanted vicodin more than this.

She can't sleep. She's locked in a colourless room with nothing but a bed. The walls feel like rubber, soft presumably to avoid injury. She's denied alcohol, drugs and company. She's never felt so lonely.

He's progressed to stumbling around his private sell. He has no cane and is struggling to walk, his leg objecting to every movement. Eventually he drifts into an uneasy sleep. Dreams of the days he was free. Could walk and run. The young genius doctor. A rising star.

She's been here about a week now. She's bored and screams just for something to do. Her eyes are forever scanning her room. In the vain hope there's something sharp or rope of any kind. She's dying anyway. Why not

The unhappy souls lie in matching a-joining rooms their body's no more than 10 meters apart. If they concentrated they could probably here each others cry's and moans. But there too wrapped up in their own problems to care.

TBC

**Ok that's the 1****st**** chapter. I know it was short but ill get the next chapter up tonight and hopefully the 3****rd**** tomorrow. Please let me know what you think! And the challenge is: can you guess who the two characters are?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya again. This is chapter two of "do I know you?" enjoy!**

He's progressed to join the other mental's in a bigger common room. Barred windows, locked piano and a ping-pong table with no bats or net. He stumbles around after being granted the privilege of his cane. The room is full of people yet the analogues no one but himself.

She's due to join the others any day now. She's been told if she's good she may join the other "patients". She sits on her bed. Knees pulled to her chest, arms wrapped around them, a night gown flowing around her knees. She sits and stares at the walls. If she imagines hard enough she'll be out of this cell and free to roam the world. How she wishes dreams will come true. Just this once.

He decides to be the rebel. He refuses to take meds, doesn't join in group activities and upsets the others. He enjoys his own company. Wishes all these people would somehow magically disappear. He closes his eyes. When he opens them again... They're still here. Doing whatever it is they do. They're children again, given rewards if good and punished if bad. What's the point of it all?

TBC

**Yeah I know its short again but I'm gradually getting there please let me know what you think, it's a new type of story to me. And have you guessed the other characture?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, 3 chapters in one day wooo. Anyway enjoy!**

She enters the main room. There's around 10 other patients but hey whose counting. Not her. She's dressed in lose fitting jeans and a yellow top. Yellow. An apparently happy colour. Whoever came up with that had never been to rehab. She's never been more depressed.

"Group time." A time to share any fears of worries. His only fear is that he'll never get out of here. He listens while some guy drones on about how meal portions are too large. Clearly an anorexic. There's a guy who keeps looking around and hiding. Great paranoia. And a guy who's mental. A sad looking dark haired woman who won't speak. And not forgetting the blonde haired nurse who seems to be able to look inside his overly-complicated head. He's beginning to understand how the crazy guy feels.

A nurse calls her. Tells her she must participate in this discussion. She sits down next to the woman who doesn't speak. How she wishes shed gone down that route. This is a nightmare! She sits head down, hands clasped together. Suddenly the nurse tells her to introduce herself. Deciding to get it over with she cautiously lifts her head. An all too familiar set of blue eyes gaze back at her.

"House?"

**Ok what do you think? Please review! X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! In this chapter we finally discover the name of the woman who's in re-hab with house. Anyway enjoy!**

He gazes round the circle. Spots a young woman. Dark brown glossy hair concealing her face as she leans forward. He remembers that hair. As she's asked to speak she lifts her head and stares into his eyes. He's never been so surprised in his life. Those eyes, that pout and nose. What the hell is she doing in re-hab?

It is him, yet what's he doing here. He was supost to be in ppth, arguing with cuddy gifting of Wilson and using his brilliant brain to diagnose and save peoples lives. She never knew his addiction was as bad as this. True he continuously took way to much vicodin, but she never thought his pride would allow him to turn himself into rehab. It isn't fare. She came here true not by choice, but she wanted to get away. She knows she's made stupid decisions and this was supost to be her private time to be sorted out. But no. She's at re-hab with Gregory House.

She's here. At Mayfield. The only one here he knows. How can she be here? No one he's ever lightly to see again is ment to see himself as this shadow of his former self. Come to think of it why is she here? She didn't always make the right decisions but he never thought he's see her in a rehabilitation clinic. It wasn't her style. But he hasn't seen her for months. Mabie she's changed. He wonders what they've done to her. If it's anything like the pain they put him through he'll stop at nothing to get her out of here. They didn't always see eye to eye, but she doesn't deserve this.

Now he's told to introduce himself. It seems strange talking like this, especially while she's here. He says his name, and firmly tells them to call him house. He doesn't admit his addiction; he hates to be seen as week especially in front of her. As he sits back down he can't help but stare at her face. He'd never noticed before but she really is pretty. He supposes he never really looked at her. She was just one of his ducklings. But now... What is she now? Not his employee, not here anyway, they were never friends. Aquanitices Mabie. At any rate he knows her. And he's glad of that.

She's asked once again to introduce herself as she couldn't speak she was so shocked the last time. She stands and clears her throat, self consciously smoothing her t-shirt, and carefully avoiding his eyes. Clearing her throat she begins to speak to proud to tell everyone (especially him) what she's here for she decides on just stating her name and profession. "Um... Hi. My names Remy Hadley and I'm a doctor."

**Surprised? Did you see that coming? It was originally supost to be Cameron but thirteen had a better reason for being in rehab what with her Huntington's. Please let me know what you think! Oh and the next chapter should be up either later today, tomorrow or Sunday, depending on how I get on with writing them. Thanks x**


End file.
